


Constellation of Scars

by randoyoyo



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, also Draco really likes that image too, long-haired!Harry, lord I just really like this image of Harry all sweaty and heaving and righteous, prompt: what's one more, righteous!Harry, vigilante!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo/pseuds/randoyoyo
Summary: Draco confronts Harry in an alleyway, hoping to help.





	Constellation of Scars

**Author's Note:**

> December's Drabble Challenge. This was a super fun prompt, Gem! Everyone did soso amazing with their drabbles and the drawbles too! Thanks so much to @spaceaas for the beta!! All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> The prompt was "What's one more?" at 235 words.

Draco couldn’t breathe. Hearing that Harry had gone vigilante and seeing it were two very different things. In the alleyway, face-to-face, Draco flushed.

Harry had let his hair grow. Instead of the mangy mop that used to balance on his head, the dark strands were long,  _ fierce _ , and tied back in a loose knot. Pieces had fallen from their hold and a few were matted to his face with sweat.

He looked angry. Righteous.  _ Hot. _

“Malfoy, you need to leave.” Draco could clearly see Harry had seen his fair share of fights recently, both magical and muggle.

He didn’t move. Draco was afraid, but not for his own life. His eyes traced the patterns of scars alternating around the exposed parts of Harry’s body.

“But, Harry… your face, it—“ Draco cut himself off, unsure. He was still having difficulty processing the sight.

“ _ Draco _ , go.”

“I can’t. Look at your face, Harry! Your body! All of these scars are quite enough, don’t you want to rest?”

“This is nothing—“

“Your body is battered! Stop hunting. I don’t…” he reached out his hand, fingers twitching as if wanting to comfort all of Harry’s aches. “I don’t want you to get any more.”

Harry let out a dry laugh. “A scar is what’s defined my whole life, how people chose to treat me.” He stood there, face unexpressive. Chest heaving. Blood dripping down his cheekbone. “What’s one more?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a longer fic, would anyone be interested in that?


End file.
